


[EXTRA ROLL]

by vforvesta



Series: [ROLL] [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vforvesta/pseuds/vforvesta
Summary: [EXTRA ROLL] contains extra content in the form of character bios, one-shot chapters etc. that exist in the universe of [ROLL]. Basically anything that doesn't fit directly into the main storyline.





	1. Comprehensive Guidelines on How to BET

When one places a bet, there are two things:

  * an OUTCOME to bet on, and
  * an element to WAGER to bet on



 

For example in horse racing, it’s like saying I bet $100 (the wager) that Rainbow Dash will win first place (outcome)

 

In [ROLL], the WAGER can be either

  * an increase or decrease in probability for a certain character
  * or a specific power-up.



 

The OUTCOME will be based on the probabilities given during [ROLL], for example:

 

{Character A}

Survival: x%

Death: y%

 

“Survival” and “Death” are your outcomes for each character, and the chance of each outcome happening will be shown at its side (x% and y%)

 

Some restrictions:

 

Each [ROLL], you can only make ONE bet. In that bet, you can only bet on ONE outcome with ONE wager. No multiples (eg. making two wagers for a single outcome).

 

You can bet for ANY revealed character, even if they will not be present in the next chapter or even the next arc, as long as they are not permanently dead (as of this writing, May, who currently exists as a pair of glasses, is still not dead, despite having died once).

 

Any changes to their probability will be used during that particular character’s next [ROLL].

 

For example, this chapter features [ROLL]s for characters A and B, but you like character C, so you bet that A will be successful, and that you would like to increase C’s probability. If you are correct, the next time C has their [ROLL], their probability will increase.

 

Probability here just means ‘chance’, okay? There will always be a positive and a negative option, so an increase means increasing the positive option and decrease means decreasing the negative option.

 

In essence, to bet just follow one of the following templates:

 

I bet (insert % here) for (insert character here) that (insert outcome you think is probable)

 

OR

 

I bet (insert power-up here) that (insert outcome you think is probable)

 

Here are some more specific guidelines for betting:

 

1-20%: +/- 5%

21-40%: +/- 4%

41-60%: +/- 3%

61-80%: +/- 2%

81-99%: +/- 1%

 

What this means, is that if you’re betting on something that has a 1-20% chance of happening (low odds, therefore high risk), you are entitled to bet UP TO 5% change of probability in the next round (high reward). Conversely, if the event already has a 81-99% chance of happening (high odds, therefore low risk), you are entitled only 1% change of probability in the next round.

 

“Change of probability” here just translates to “extent of power-up” in layman terms. Except as I’ve said, you can also choose to “power-down” the next character/event, if you don’t like them and wish to see them die, for example.

 

Note that for higher risk bets, you do not need to bet the MAXIMUM allowed. That is to say, if I’m betting on something that has a 10% chance of happening, I do not NEED to exercise my whole “5% change of probability”. I can just bet 3%, or even 1%. But the point is that I am ALLOWED to bet UP TO 5%, for my given bracket.

 

So here’s a final example:

 

[ROLL]

{Character A}

Survival: 25%

Death: 75%

 

Here are possible bets you can place.

 

I bet +2%, to Character B, that Character A will die.

I bet -1%, to Character C, that Character A will die.

I bet + 3%, to Character B, that Character A will survive.

I bet -2%, to Character B, that Character A will survive.

 

That’s it!

 

Power-ups are more complicated advantages you can give to a certain character, or making the betting process easier as a whole. There will be more power-ups added on as time goes by.

 

POWER-UPS LIST:

 

51%-99%: Revealing Numbers Tier 1

  * For any event that has a 51-99% chance of happening, you are allowed to wager on revealing certain numbers (ie. hidden values in the next probability can be brought to light. For example, if it was originally going to be shown 2x%, you can now discern the value of x, for example, 25%) in a subsequent [ROLL]. Tier 1 allows you to revealr only the SECOND digit of a two-digit number (ie. you can reveal 3x% to 35%, but not x5% to 35%). The penalties being that another digit of the same placing (in this case, a second digit of a two-digit number), will be hidden (that was previously revealed).



 

1-50%: Revealing Numbers Tier 2

  * For any event that has a 1-50% chance of happening, you are allowed to wager on revealing certain numbers (ie. hidden values in the next probability can be brought to light. Tier 2 allows you to reveal either TWO SECOND digits of a two-digit number (ie. two obscured second digits can be revealed) or ONE FIRST digit of a two-digit number (ie. you can reveal x5% to 35%). The penalties being that another digit of the same placing (either two revealed second digits, or one revealed first digits), will be hidden.



 

NOTE: All rewards and penalties DO STACK. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains the guidelines for betting for the first arc. This may or may not become eventually outdated.


	2. Character Bios 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Bios, in order of appearance, for all named characters of Mini-Arc 1 (The First Incident, Chapters 1-4)

{Alton Han}  
Status: Deceased  
Race: Chinese  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: Moody, unmotivated young man, who now happens to be very dead, the first victim of the first incident.  
  
{May Hartono}  
Status: Deceased???  
Race: Indonesian  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: The ex quick-witted, proactive President of Vitro High Academy’s Student Council. Her consciousness currently resides in a pair (her pair) of glasses, while her physical body is dead.  
  
{Yasmine Ortega}  
Status: Alive  
Race: Latina  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: A classmate of the sizzling Alton, and has a history with May. Rebellious teen plunged into a chaotic situation, and currently on the run in the aftermath of the first incident.  
  
{Cor}  
Status: Unknown  
Race: Unknown  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: A Gardistojn, Mota’s elite peacekeeping organization, but still very much human. Or is he?  
  
{Farah Bt. Iskandar}  
Status: Alive  
Race: Malay  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: Chill girl. The cold to Alton’s hot (I’m going to burn (badum-pss) for the number of jokes I’m making of Alton’s corpse)  
  
{Ameera Bt. Ariffin}  
Status: Alive  
Race: Malay  
Country of Origin: Preter  
Description: From the outside, despite living almost her entire life in Mota. Tries her best to be a good teacher. Is, for the most part.


	3. Character Bios 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character biographies in order of appearance for all named characters of the second mini-arc (The Hands)

{Allen Creed}

Status: Unknown

Race: Caucasian

Country of Origin: Stigmo

Description: Typical white dude who attempts to blast all his problems away, but also has a nice side to him? Wow, how cliche can this guy get-

 

{Nox}

Status: Unknown

Race: Unknown

Country of Origin: Rifuĝejo

Description: Definitely not his real name. Definitely still going through her emo phase. What’s that, you can’t decide on which pronouns to say? Neither can they!

 

{Jai}

Status: Unknown

Race: Indian

Country of Origin: Preter

Description: They are the cry of victory who can see into the beyond (Jai wrote this themselves)

 

{Croak}

Status: Unknown

Race: F̶r̶o̶g̶ Hispanic

Country of Origin: Stigmo

Description: That can’t be his real name, can it? Unfortunately, he doesn’t croak. Not even if you say please.

 

{Ang Hsin Wee}

Status: Unknown

Race: Chinese Country of

Origin: Stigmo

Description: Can’t twenty something year old ladies just crochet in peace for the rest of their lives? Hsin Wee asks this question every waking moment.

 

{E}

Status: ???

Race: ???

Country of Origin: ???

Description: You don’t want to go near it. Trust me.


	4. Character Bios 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character biographies in the order of appearance, for all named characters for the third mini-arc (The Fourth Incident/The Musicians)

{Farah Bt. Iskandar}

Status: Alive  
Race: Malay  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: Privy to the First and Fourth Incidents, directly participating in the latter. A sprinter with an eye on the future, and with just enough grit and determination to get what she wants, which at this point is pretty much just surviving.

{Zaid Osman}

Status: Suspended in time  
Race: Malay-Russian  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: They’re the raddest person with the face of a gangster but a heart of gold. Grew up with Farah and they’ve been there for each other for as long as they can remember.  


{Lim Wen Xian}

Status: Alive  
Race: Chinese  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: A wheelchair bound young lady who plays the viola and is extremely skilled with technology. Digital art, digital coding, digital… you name it. Refuses to acknowledge that her typing skills could translate into viola skills.

  


{Dani Unnava}

Status: Alive  
Race: Indian  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: Musical prodigy from birth, and the previous President, as well as the previous Viola Section Leader of Vitro High’s String Orchestra. Beatboxes, because she can.

 

{Nicholas ‘Nick’ Sanchez}

Status: Unknown  
Race: Latino  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: Current viola section leader. Ran out to get a teacher’s help during the Fourth Incident but… looks like the teacher was the one who needed help? And him too, I guess.

 

{Caspian Bell}

Status: Alive  
Race: African-Arab  
Country of Origin: Memo Lukto (self-struggle)  
Description: An awkward, extroverted teen who came all the way from across the Caspian Sea. Has trouble dropping the bass, because of how attached he is to it.

 

 

{Gwendolyn Sim}

Status: Wounded  
Race: Chinese  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: Outgoing, relatively reckless cellist with a good, steady head on her shoulders, whatever that means. Practically bffs with Roxanne. Takes relationships of all types very seriously.

 

 

{Roxanne Gaurige}

Status: Alive  
Race: Mixed Romani  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: Svelte diva forever mashing away on her phone. Bffsies with Gwen. The youngest concertmistress to grace Vitro High’s String Orchestra, and has no idea how she’s so thin because she doesn’t exercise and please don’t even ask her to run.

 

 

{Klaus Albrecht}

Status: Deceased  
Race: Caucasian  
Country of Origin: Mota  
Description: Buff doesn’t even describe him. He’s stocky, muscular, a power-lifter… and also plays the violin. Most people can never conceive such a monstrous combination but he exists, and he's the most diligent brown-haired blue-eyed German who is not a German because Germany doesn’t exist in this world, whom you’ll ever meet.


	5. The Seniors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A standalone, one shot chapter of life in the String Orchestra, two years prior to the main storyline.

“You’re late for practice.”

 

“As unforgiving as ever, huh?”

 

“There is no compromise when it comes to punctuality. You should’ve informed us first at least-“

 

“Loosen up, Klaus. This is Shafiq’s first time after all-“

 

“As long as it doesn’t set a precedent.”

 

“My bad, it won’t happen again.” Shafiq gives me an apologetic salute, before unpacking the cello. Chamber quartet practice is enjoyable, but everybody has to be present first.

 

We’re a hodgepodge combination scrambled from different cohorts. It is quite unnerving that Dani’s with us, and that I was appointed quartet leader, but she has her four other groups. This one’s my show.

 

Se Hyun starts us off with tuning, and cues us into the piece.  

 

It’s a simple piece, but even those may be the toughest to execute. There isn’t a flurry of detail or soaring passages to distract the audience, only the sound of your instrument and the quality of your sound. Each note rings pure and true and requires great attention and care and is all the more naked and bare given that there are solos. The only way your quartet can back you up is the presence of their silence, to show off your own skills, to make you shine.

 

But I have faith in them. Even Shafiq, who’s unpolished on the cello can pull off that particular type of timbre and tone required to give character to his portion. Se Hyun and Dani have no problems at all, and my mental state twitches ever so slightly having to keep up with them. We’re a strong team, and all practices are to synchronise us, so that this collaboration ticks into place and the gears that turn the piece mesh and congeal into a single, fluid machine. A sturdy, unfailing machine with one mind and one purpose.

 

“Hey all! How’s it going?”

 

We don’t let the interruption affect our piece. There are still ten more bars, and only until the last note has died out, do we turn our attention to the duo. Alex and Ingrid.

 

“Hey Pres,” Shafiq grins, before turning to nod at Ingrid. “Vee Pee. Come to check on the A team?”

 

“If all of you are the A team, sure,” Alex chuckles, as Ingrid gives them a knowing look, a mix of amusement and exasperation. “They holding out okay, Klaus?”

 

I straighten my back. Alex’s the one who put me in charge, after all.

 

“We are on track. We will make it past the vetting for sure, barring exceptional circumstances.”

 

“Just tell us if you need help, kay?” Ingrid winks. “After all, you do have two seniors, one of which is concertmistress hopeful. I know it can be a wee bit intimidating-"

 

“Klaus? Intimidated?” Se Hyun scoffs playfully, brushing away their fringe. “Even if I was concertmistress of the Mota Symphonic Orchestra, he wouldn’t bat an eyelid!”

 

“You flatter me,” I say, straight-faced, without batting an eyelid. 

 

Shafiq pats me hard on the back. “This one’s a riot!”

 

Ingrid gives us all two thumbs up. “Keep up the good work then! Klaus, after you all wrap up, can you meet Nick and I in the room? Just need to talk a little."

 

I return the nod, as the two continue their rounds to check on the other groups. We pick up where we left off, and after another forty minutes of fleshing out the piece, it’s time to move on. Groups members rotate and swap, because we’re given two timeslots to get our act together for the concert’s small-group pieces. While people pack up and after a short debrief with my group, I give them one last assurance and then make a beeline for the Strings Room to meet the Vice President as instructed. I’m technically done with the day, but it doesn’t hurt to help.

 

Ingrid is flustered with Nicholas by her side, strands of her hair clinging to her sweaty forehead. She finishes off with her group of eight - an octet that she’s leader and coach of - before turning to face me. Nicholas gives me his typical goofy grin as he catches some scores that slip out of Ingrid’s arms, handing them back to her, and she repeats her sorries as she arranges her file together.

 

“Klaus, I don’t wanna impose on you but we really need someone to handle the JH sectionals on Wednesday right after afternoon assembly. Nothing too big, but I just need someone there to supervise the kids."

 

I frown. “3.30? But that’s going to clash with my-"

 

“Junior Council meetings, I know.” Ingrid’s expression is apologetic, her eyebrows drooping and nose scrunched into a cringe. "But we’re understaffed on seniors as it’s the first week of CTs and there aren’t many in the upper JH who are as experienced as you.” 

 

I grimace. “May’s going to get my gullet for this. You know how she is-“

 

Nicholas guffaws. “Someone who can shake up even you, Klaus? But I’m not surprised.”

 

“It is the legendary one after all,” Ingrid comments. “Hartono doesn’t let up even a little."

 

“What’s your excuse, Nicholas?” I ask him. As far as I know, he should be free.

 

He spreads his arms, helpless and sheepish. “Believe it or not, my hands are tied. I promised mama I'd pick up Michel from school and to piano class."

 

And that’s that. I trust him.

 

“Alright then. I’ll find a compromise,” I say. “I won’t let the both of you down.”

 

Ingrid manages to breathe again. “You’re a lifesaver, Klaus."

 

Nicholas grins. “That’s a promise, then.”

 

“Whatever you say,” I reply, as Ingrid waves goodbye, rushing off. That leaves Nicholas and I alone.

 

The emptiness of the room becomes more apparent with each passing second. I don’t notice these things, but with him? Each moment stretches like a pause that I’m not sure if I want to end or not. I can still hear the clanking of instruments and the sounds of more groups practicing that pepper the almost excruciatingly awkward atmosphere. I don’t know.

 

How can someone so certain like me not know?

 

“So,” Nicholas kicks against the floor, hands in his pockets. “Ingrid’s a real piece of work too, huh?”

 

There’s nothing to say, so I don’t. I’m a tad confused, but I guess we always have to default to small talk when there’s nothing much to say. It’s not worth participating, but I’m okay with listening if it’s Nicholas.

 

“Dani’s putting a lot of pressure on her as she’s way better but Ingrid’s still the section leader, and with all her VP responsibilities… that’s just tough. And me…”

 

I get what Nicholas is trying to imply. As the only violist of our cohort, he’ll be taking over when the prodigy graduates, and Dani is always going to be a hard act to follow. Combined with the fact that Nicholas has only been playing for three years, the anxiety and doubt is palpable on my tongue. 

 

“Sometimes… I just hope that I’m good enough, even when I know it never is, that I’ll never be, and I wanna leave something behind for the juniors the same way the seniors did something for us and I see all these bright kids who are so darn talented and I…"

 

Nicholas is shuffling now, uneasy. Once, I thought I could only listen. There’s not much I can contribute with words. But words aren’t the only way.

 

Actions speak louder than words. Not all the time, but now?

 

It’s just right.

 

I pull away from Nick, contact something that neither of us are used to. Contact coming from me something that’s unprecedented. I don’t know why I did that - actually I do, it only seemed appropriate, even though it was uncharacteristic. Nicholas seems surprised as well, but takes it in good stride. He clears his throat, before looking straight at me.

 

"You’re a pillar, Klaus. A wall that I can always rely on, you know?"

 

 

I’m shorter than him, but Nick tiptoes anyway and I can feel the snap of moistness on my forehead. A moment both too fast and too long.

 

Actions do speak louder than words. I just don’t understand what this one's supposed to say.

 

Then Nicholas is out of the room, leaving me puzzled and stunned, my forehead still burning. Not really burning, it’s an amiable kind of heat. Lukewarm and sticky, like milk and honey.

 

Sweet.

 

I pace out of the room, hand hovering at my eye level as I wonder whether I should touch the spot or not. Then, I remember that I had to settle something back in the room, so I turn around and go back in. My files are there, I think, or maybe my instrument, I-

 

This is confusing, and my frustration melds into a frown. I can’t seem to remember why I had to go back into the room. That hasn’t happened before.

 

Then, another kind of heat. This one almost scalding, white hot against the bones of my shin. It’s pierced with the shrieks of laughter, which become muted within a second.

 

It’s the JH2s. They were wheeling the wheelchair around, and they managed to ram it into me as they swerved into the room.

 

Wen Xian bows her head in awkward shame, muttering apologies that I’m unable to hear. I reassure her anyway, waving off any injuries. Roxanne and Gwendolyn are dancing off in a corner, intimidated and amused, hands clasped to their mouths. And then there’s Caspian. I still can’t seem to get over the fact that Caspian’s already taller than me, when just a mere six months ago he was only at my forehead. 

 

These kids. They all just grow up so fast.

 

I can’t find it in me to be mad at them. Nicholas’ words of legacy and leaving something behind for them… they were still ringing in my head. They remind me of myself, not too long ago. How far I’ve come, and how far they’ll have to go. A few more years, maybe. 

 

My head turns in reflection and thought, and I keep this up during my long walk all the way to the bus stop. Only then do I remember that I left my keychain behind, Jermaine having tagged it to Nicholas’ viola.

 

Silly of me. My most valued trinket, if anything. But if it’s with him?

 

Then, it’s alright.


	6. Character Bios 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character biographies in order of appearance of all named characters in the fourth mini-arc (The Dog Fight)

{Ramona Mason} (Seven Gimel)

Status: Alive, Badly Injured

Race: African

Country of Origin: Mota

Description: Fidgety explosive engineer that got a taste of her own medicine.

 

{Six Nine}

Status: Deceased

Race: Eurasian

Country of Origin: Mota

Description: His horoscope actually is Cancer, believe it or not. Kind of a dick to everybody.

 

{Runner Five}

Status: Alive

Race: Unknown

Country of Origin: Mota

Description: No one really knows what’s her deal. Seems like your typical, uninteresting, average high school student who just happens to end up in the slums, joining the Numbers and being a Runner even though she isn’t exactly great at running.

 

{One Four Seven}

Status: Alive

Race: Various

Country of Origin: Mota

Description: Let’s all not pretend that we don’t already know that this was Yasmine and May. The duo are getting by and adjusting to life in the slums, enlisting their services to the gang of Numbers and putting Yasmine’s running skills to good use.

 

{Shadows}

Status: Many

Race: Shadow???

Country of Origin: Mota

Description: A quintet forming a single entity of darkness that participated in the Dog Fight. Tendency to make obscure rhymes when agitated.

 

{Porter ‘Skipper’ Chhoun}

Status: Out At Sea

Race: Cambodian

Country of Origin: Mota

Description: Lost his family in the Dog Fight. Engineer, shipwright, sailor.

 

{Skipper’s Family}

Status: All Deceased

Race: All Cambodian

Country of Origin: Mota

Description: I really shouldn’t even be putting this here.

 

{Gareth}

Status: Nobody cares who Gareth or his people are.

 

{Allen Creed and Nox} (Sun and Moon)

Status: Both Alive

Race: You Can Refer To The Previous Previous Character Bios

Country of Origin: Read Statement Above

Description: Affectionately nicknamed Sun and Moon amongst the residents of the slums, after they arrived and caused a stir directly after the First Incident two weeks ago. Both want out from the madness of Mota. 

 

{Ninety Nine}

Status: Alive

Race: Korean

Country of Origin: Mota

Description: Weird person with an overpowered ability. Talks little, fights lots.

 

{Big Monster Thing}

Status: Dead, I think??? Yeah, pretty much dead

Race: big monster thing

Country of Origin: no passport

Description: Think King-Kong-esque Frankenstein except the creator worships Cthulu so you get a thing that’s just big and scary and can kill you.

 

{Two Two Alpha}

Status: Alive

Race: Latino

Country of Origin: Mota

Description: Is of the third highest rank in the Numbers, one of the commanders overseeing the Dog Fight. Confident, almost smug but keeps a calm and collected exterior.

 

{Corporal First Class #1127} (Cor)

Status: Alive

Race: Unknown

Country of Origin: Mota

Description: Previously Corporal First Class #1119, this Mota peacekeeper has been reinstated after his death during the First Incident.


End file.
